


BNHA comfort stories

by MochiLexie



Category: BnHA
Genre: BxG, Comfort stories, Crying, Multi, Panic Attacks, Y/n x any character, bxb - Freeform, gxg, shark week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: Hello! Ever need a comfort story of your favorite character? Well I got what you need!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

hello! i as taking requests from today 11/28 through the beginning of the new year!

here’s the form!!

Just leave a comment of what character you want, wants going on, do you want your actual name or just y/n, gender, comfort items, and what comforts you the most! 

just know you’re valid no matter your skin, gender, religion, or beliefs. we don’t judge here!! remember to drink water and eat food and sleep!!

love ya! plus ultra!


	2. Sero anxiety attack comfort

Sero let out a gentle sigh as he walked into the UA dorm, holding a bag of snacks for him and his lovely girlfriend Y/N to enjoy. “Oh Y/N~! I brought the food!” He called out as he walked into his room where she often spent her days if she wasn’t too busy. 

He was just about to give her his famous smile when he noticed the tears and her uneven breathing. She was on his bed with his hoodie on, the one they both liked a lot. Oh no..it happened while he was out. Y/N often has anxiety attacks and Sero tries to help as best as he could. 

“Baby? Baby are you ok?” Sero asked as he rushed to her side, making sure the door was shut and locked before he did so. The ravenette gently crouched in front of her and took her hands into his own, giving them gentle rubs as he did so. “Shh shh it's ok, I’m here now. Just breathe, can you do that for me?” He asked.

“I-I can’t..” She coughed, choking on her tears.

“Yes you can lovely, I believe in you ok? Just breathe, in for four, hold for three, exhale for four ok? I’ll do it with you,” Sero took a very exaggerated deep breath, held it for three seconds before exhaling.

He gave her a soft encouraging smile when she attempted it but only choked on her tears once again. “Oh honey, it's ok, can I touch you? Not in a sexual manner-! But like can I touch your hair and shoulders?” 

She nodded and dried her tears. “Good,” Sero sighed in relief.

The lanky teen crawled on the bed with her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. “Just gonna hold ya like this, and give you a little rock and a few kisses,” He pressed gentle kisses to her head. She nuzzled close to him and let out a gentle sigh, slowly calming down.

“Good, good job. I’m proud of you,” He whispered into her ear with a gentle smile. Y/N looked up with a soft lip wobble, her cheeks a soft hue of pink from crying so hard just seconds ago. 

“Honey, Can you tell me what triggered it? Or do you need some time to calm down more?” He held his hands out. “Left hand for telling me what happened and right for more calm down time,” Sero held his hands out for her to pick for him. 

She smacked the right hand. “Ok baby, you can calm down some more it’s ok,”

As she nuzzled back into his neck he softly began to sing to her, gently swaying them side to side as he did so. “Mi amor, te amo,” He cooed into her ear which caused her to giggle.

“Aw there’s my little sunshine, Love you!” He pressed a gentle kiss to her head and rubbed her back a few times before hearing a soft sigh. “You ok bubby?” Sero asked softly. 

Y/N nodded and rubbed her leaky eyes with a soft hum. “Much better mi amor,”

Sero chuckled a bit at her spanish. “My cutie has been practicing hasn’t she?” The ravenette smiled happily, giving her a gentle kiss to her lips. “Mhm, Just for you,” The smaller teen said with a big smile on her face. “Well my little muchacha, I love you so much and I hope you never forget it.”


	3. Kirishima body image

“Oh y/n I’m hereeeeeeeeeee!” Kirishima yelled happily as he walked into class only to see the said female trying to be comforted by Aizawa who was carefully rubbing her back. “She just came in crying,” Aizawa said as Kirishima rushed over and crouched down in front of Kirishima. “Pebble what’s the matter?” The red head asked as he gently took her hands into his own. 

That’s when she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his neck with a small hiccup. Trying her very best to try to stay quiet. “Take her out so no one else causes a scene in class. That’s the last thing I need right now,” Aizawa said as Kirishima held the girl in his arms. 

Kirishima nodded and carefully carried her into the lounge area where it was empty for most of the school day unless someone had an off period or was having lunch there. He sat down with her in his lap, gently playing with her hair to help her relax a bit. 

She sniffled softly and sat up, rubbing her eyes a little bit. “Hey little one, you ok now?” He asked in a small voice. Y/N sniffled a little bit as she began to tear up and soon began to sob. “Oh oh wait- no! Don’t cry-!” Kirishima said as he pulled her close to his chest. 

The red head didn’t know what to do or say since he wasn’t given any information about what the reason was for her crying when she got into class. After five minutes she finally stopped crying and rubbed the rest of the tears away. 

“Hey pebble, mind explaining what’s wrong now?” He asked as he pressed gentle kisses to her flushed cheeks. She shook her head with a little sigh. “Come on I wanna know so I can help you ok?” Kirishima hummed softly. After five minutes she soon relaxed in his arms. “Bakugou called my fat again,,I had just gotten happy with my body and called me fat.” She managed to choke out. 

Kirishima huffed, he often had to yell at one of his best friends for hurting his lovely girlfriend’s feelings. “Ah I see, I will talk to him later.” He said as he looked down at her. She just continued to sniffle and hiccup in his arms, nuzzling her wet face into his neck. 

“Hey hey hey it’s ok lovely, I’m so proud of you for making it this far in the day, so very proud of you,” He kissed her forehead a few times, his hands entangled in her hair. “You’re ok, I’ve got you now ok?” She soon relaxed in his arms and let out a gentle sigh. 

She looked up with a small smile on her face. “That’s the smile I love to see,” He carefully cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly. “Now, I don’t want you to ever ever ever I mean never! Think for a second that whatever Bakugo says is true!” He said to which she nodded and rubbed her sticky eyes a bit. 

“Good, now come on pumpkin lets go back to class and I will deal with Bakugo myself!” He set her down and kissed her rosey cheeks. “Lets go pebble,”


End file.
